Le survivant met fin à la guerre
by caro10052001
Summary: Harry Potter réussit à vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres mais il ne sait pas qu'il va en payer le prix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:La mort du Seigneur des ténébres

Voldemort avait levé sa baguette , la tête toujours penchée de côté , comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux il voulait que tout se passe vite , pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout , avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui même , avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur...  
Il vit alors la bouche remuer , puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparu.

Il fut propulser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la foret , Bellatrix se mit à courir pour voir si il était mort , une fois arriver prés de lui ,elle se pencha puis poussa un cri d'horreur en l'entendant Voldemort suivi des mangemorts arrivèrent.

«Que ce passe t-il ? Bellatrix ? » Lui dit Voldemort.

«Il est vivant...»

«Quoi? C'est impossible!»

En entendant leur paroles Harry se leva brusquement puis sortit sa baguette il devait tuer le serpent pour tuer Voldemort mais comment?Voldemort pointa de nouvau sa baguette sur Harry.

"Expeliarmus"

La baguette d'Harry lui sauta des mains,Il se retrouvé sans défence face à des tat de mange mort!Il commença à reculer,se fit toucher par plusieurs sorts mais rester debout,se dirigeait vers le chateau le suivait suivi de ses mange mort ils lui jettaient toujours des sortilège de entre dans le château entra dans la grande salle lorsqu'il se fit toucher par Voldemort puis s'éffondra le monde se précipita vers lui mais Voldemort les fit reculer d'un coup de baguette  
«Reculez nous allons voir si le survivant a de nouveau survécu!»Il rit puis se penche sur Harry.

«Eheh!Votre héros est mort!»

«Non!»Hurla Ginny.

Voldemort souleva le corps d'Harry à l'aide de sa baguette et le jetta au millieu de la grande salle.

«C'est terminer rejoingnez moi ou mourez!»

Neville avança en s'appuiyant sur l'épée de Griffondor,il se dirigea vers Harry mais Voldemort se mis devant lui

«Qui es tu?»lui dit Voldemort

«Neville Londubat»répondit séchement Neville

«Je vois tu es un sang pur join toi à nous!» lui dit Voldemort en lui montrant ses mangemort d'un signe de tête.

«J'aimerai dire un mot!»répondit simplement Neville.

«Vas-y nous t'écoutons!»lui dit Voldemort avec une voix moqueuse.

«Harry n'est pas mort en vain mais vous si!Je vais le venger!»Nagini glisser prés de lui il lui trancha la tête Harry se mis à tousser tous les mangemort pointèrent leur baguette sur lui Harry ouvrit les yeux il voyait très floue,chercha sa baguette a taton lorsque tous lui revint en mémoire,comment allait il faire il n'avait rien pour se défendre il attrapa ses lunettes et vit un peu mieux puis Voldemort pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui,Harry se releva rapidement et recula paniqué il regarda Neville en espérant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait aparemment oui car Neville lui lança sa baguette vu qu'Harry était un exellent attrapeur il n'était pas difficile de l'attraper une fois la baguette en main Harry lança des Protégo partout dans la salle il ne rester plus que lui et Voldemort plus auccun Hocruxes il allait enfin pouvoir en fini. Il était encore très faible après deux Avada en quelque minutes il avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes,elles se mirent a trembler violamment sous son poids.

«Harry tu as peur!»lui dit Voldemort en éclatant de rire.

«Non!»répondit Harry il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était faible Voldemort l'aurrais achevé sur le champs il se contenta de serrer la baguette de Neville.

«Nous allons en finir Tom c'est terminer tous vos Horcruxes sont détruit il n'y a plus que vous et moi aprésent, souvenez vous aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit!»

«Et c'est toi qui survit tu dois donc mourir pour que je vive!»Lui dit Voldemort

Harry ne répondit pas il se contenta de soutenir le regard des yeux rouges,soudain il s'éffondra comment cela était possible il revoyait la mort de ses parents de Cédric de Dumbledore de Fred,ce n'était pas possible il allait s'amuser avec Harry pour l'achever il se mis à hurler.

«Vous les avez tués et je vais les venger tous!»Harry revis la grande salle il était au sol tremper il se releva difficilement il était secoué de tremblement incontrôlable Voldemort pointa sa baguette Harry fit de même.

«Avada Kedavra!»un éclair de lumière sortit de la baguette de Voldemort.

«Expeliarmus!»un éclair de lumière rouge sortit de celle d'Harry.L'éclair de lumière verte recula jusqu'à toucher Voldemort,le sort de désarmement lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains il était mort le monde avança vers Harry pour le féliciter ou le prendre dans leur bras mais il s'éffondra,il se mis a hurler!

«Reculez!»d'une voix tremblente ses yeux qui était d'un vert brillants s'assombrirent et devinrent complétement noir Neville avança vers lui.

«Harry?»

«Je le contrôle!»dit-Harry d'une voix aigue la salle poussa un cri d'horreur cela était-il possible Voldemort était donc en Harry! Neville lui dit:

«Harry écoute moi résiste bat toi!»

«Tu crois qu'il t'entends je le contrôle il est trop faible il ne peux plus rien faire!»dit Harry avec la voix de Voldemort le corps d'Harry se mis a trembler violamment une ombre noire en sortit et se volatilisa Harry avait utilisé ses dernière force pour le s'éffonfra au sol inconcsient,tout le monde ce précipita vers lui.

 **Voilà le chapitre 1 on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2(Ps désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voici comme promis le chapitre 2 j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre2:Le nouveau Poudlard

Madame Pomfresh arriva.

«Poussez vous ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Harry , elle se pencha puis dit:

«L'infirmerie est détruite et il a besoin d'être au calme ou allons nous le mettre ?» Hermione s'approcha et dit:

«Le dortoir n'a pas était détruit , on pourrait peut être l'en mener.»

«Très bonne idée Miss Granger ! » Elle se tourna vers Hagrid et dit:

«Pourriez vous le monter la haut s'il vous plaît.»Hagrid acquiesça d'un signe de tête , s'approcha pris Harry puis l'en mena dans le dortoir le posa dans son lit. Madame Pomfresh qui était rester dans la grande salle rassura tout le monde en leur disant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'il fallait qu'il se repose.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard Harry ouvrit les yeux il voyait flou il se sentait enfoncer dans un lit chaud , il cru qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons quelqu'un les lui donna il ne savait pas qui c'était , il les mis sur son nez. Il reconnu Hermione pencher sur lui elle souriait.

«Heureuse que tu revienne a toi ! Comment tu te sens ?» Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite il regarda autour de lui mais il ne reconnaissait rien.

«Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?» dit-Harry d'une voix rauque.

«Tu as réussi mais tu était...Comment dire? Épuisé. » Lui dit Hermione un peu inquiète.

«Tu es rester inconscient pendant 1 semaine au départ on t'avait mis dans le dortoir qui n'était pas détruit mais la tu es dans une infirmerie toute neuve.» Poursuit t-elle. Harry se redressa et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva sa tête lui tourner mais il resta debout, il se dirigea vers la sortit. Hermione le laissa seul elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Harry se retrouva dans un couloir flambant neuf, il n'y avait personne il pensa qu'ils devaient être en train de manger dans la grande salle. Il avança dans le long couloir lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa cicatrice.

«Comment est ce possible !» Pensa t-il. Il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait trop bien c'était celui de Bellatrix Lestrange , il se retourna et la vit elle pointait sa baguette sur lui , Harry chercha la tienne mais lorsqu'il la trouva il reçu un Doloris en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra au sol inconscient , Bellatrix s'approcha du corps de Harry.

«Tu vas regretté Potter d'avoir détruit mon maître !» Chuchota t-elle en prenant un bras d'Harry avant de transplaner avec le Survivant.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé je sais qu'il est court mais le prochain sera un peu plus. J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas REVIEWS. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:Le Survivant a disparu

Une heure plus tard Hermione cherchait Harry dans tout le château mais ne le trouva pas. Elle prévint les professeurs de la disparition de son meilleur ami,ils avaient tous l'air inquiet sauf Rogue. La jeune Griffondor crût qu'il en était pour quelque chose,tous les professeurs se mirent a fouiller le château de fond en comble mais ils ne trouvèrent rien pas une trace du Survivant.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry ouvrit les yeux,il se leva paniqué il était enfermer dans un cachot sombre et humide. Il chercha sa baguette mais on lui avait retirer,soudain il entendit la porte du cachot grincer,il se retourna et vit réfléchir il fonça sur elle mais avant qu'il ne la touche il se retrouva dans les airs, lorsqu'il toucha de nouveau le sol Bellatrix jeta un nouveau sort et Harry sentit qu'il main invisible l'étranglé.Il manquer d'air des taches noires se formèrent devant ses yeux puis il sombra dans l'inconcsience.

Pendant ce temps là les professeurs avaient anoncés la disparition du Survivant à toute l'école et au ministère. Hermione était morte d'inquiètude seule dans son dortoir, elle avait laissée Ron seul qui pleurer sur de la tombe de son frére. Elle laissa ses pensées de coté et se leva décider plus que tout à retrouver son meilleur ami,elle fonça dans le dortoir de Harry y prit la carte du Maraudeur puis redéscendit,s'installa dans un pouf de la salle commune puis l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit que le dernier endrois où se trouver le Survivant était le couloir qui menait à la grande salle, mais elle avait dèjà passer ce couloir au peigne fin et n'y avait rien trouver. Elle resta pendant des heures a fixer la carte pour voir apparaître le nom de son meilleur ami.

Bellatrix regardait le Survivant inconscient qui était tomber à ses pieds,elle allait lui faire payer elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas l'achever maintenant elle voulait s'amusée un peu avant. Elle se pencha sur le garçon et l'assomma de coup

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Bellatrix le roué de coup il referma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'hurler,soudain elle s'arrêta elle avait dù voir qu'il avait reprit connaissance. Harry sentit le souffle de la Mangemort a son oreille puis entendit vaguement:

«Tu vas payer Potter! Je vais vanger mon maître. Mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir quelques petite choses alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre à mes petites questions.»

«Jamais!» Dit Harry d'une voix rauque.


End file.
